The New King
by NoWhere ManX
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories centered around Cheetara's different observations of Third Earth's youngest King. Thundercats 2011 series.
1. Duty

_**Disclaimer** - I do not own **ThunderCats** (2011) or any of its characters. They are owned by Warner Bros. and Studio 4°C...Lucky bastards  
><em>

_During the events of 'Ramlak Rising'_

"Duty"

It's a little over an hour before dawn's first light and the sleek, lithe form of the Thunderian Cheetara could be seen prowling around the camp. Silent and agile, the cleric Huntress continues one final circuit of the sleeping grounds, maintaining the vigil of the last watch.

The cool serene forest almost seems to contribute to the woman's prowess this morn, providing just enough shadows so she always could remain hidden. Always having a tree nearby for when she needed an overhead view to spot a potential threat. Even the twigs along the ground seemed to partway during her passing, enabling her to move quick and quiet as death itself.

It is only after another twenty minutes of thorough surveillance; before she is finally satisfied that the Lizards won't find them this morning. In a few hours the other members of her party, the last remaining Thundercats, will awaken and they would begin again their quest.

Cheetara moves back towards camp settling down in front of the fire pit. Only a few smoldering embers rise from the dying hearth, meaning some more firewood would be needed soon if they'd ever hope to have a warm breakfast this morning.

Briefly her crimson eyes scan the slumbering forms of her campmates. The Cats she's slowly getting to know more and more each passing day. Instantly her heart warms as her gaze falls over the two sleeping Wilykittens. Wilykat, just like his namesake had all four of his limbs sprawled across his disheveled bedspread. The young Cub looked as though he was caught midway in a life or death struggle with his blanket…And the sheet was winning. Meanwhile his sister Wilykit seemed to have appointed Snarf as her honorary teddy bear.

Cheetara noticed that the cubs' own camp had grown suspiciously closer and closer to their own as each night passed. She had to admit she was dismayed, the first day when they departed from Thundara, when Lord Lion-O had refused to allow the cubs to join them. Granted it didn't deter the rascally kittens in the slightest, deciding on their own to follow the group anyway.

True the road they were travelling was going to be teeming with danger and there was no telling what perils they may face in the upcoming days. But Cheetara knew that a big part of her heart would have died that day if they truly abandoned the children to fend for themselves. Now she had to admit that she was happy that since that day Lord Lion-O hadn't commented on the duo's continued presence.

Her eyes drifted away from the kittens to a larger form that was sleeping, the other Royal member of their band, the adopted Prince Tygra. She cringed while looking at the tiger at rest. If he _ever_ learned to refrain from speaking his mind at every instant, she _might_ have found him appealing. Since they've began their journey there have been many thoughts she's had involving Tygra. Some of them pleasant, many of them weren't. Regardless she cuts off that train of thought. Her appointed mission was far more important than such trivialities.

Her eyes then drifted over to the last member of their group, but all rational thought comes to a screeching halt when she notices a body missing from those slumbering. Lord Lion-O was gone!

Cheetara's thoughts were ablaze for a moment at the implications this could mean, as well as even more questions. _The lizards? How did they find us? Was she lax in her guard duty? How could she fail Jaga this way?_ Her first thought was to awaken the others. If the lizards somehow did slip in, they couldn't have gotten far.

Before she set out to shout the alarm, the words from her mentor Jaga suddenly drifts back from memory.

'_When at first you are distressed, __**stop**__. Allow the waters to calm. Then think child, think.'_

Cheetara paused. Her crimson eyes close while she drew a deep breath. The Cleric slowly blows the air out and with it all the tension and anxiety she was just previously feeling exits with it. When she opened her eyes, she was calm and in control once again. Then her mind went to work.

The young Cleric slowly crept over to her young King's bedroll. She noticed that the area surrounding the spread while wasn't tidy, it also didn't show any signs of a struggle. His bed was undone but not shredded. As Cheetara continued to investigate she ascertained that it would have been extremely difficult to slip inside their camp, kidnap her King and disappear without making a sound, much less not awakening the others. Not impossible mind you, but extremely difficult, almost to the point of unlikely.

Carefully after a little bit more observation, she did notice a light trail leading away from the camp. After examining the trail she realized the tracks leading away were of a single person that was close to her own wayward King's height. Automatically she calmed, believing perhaps the Lord Lion-O simply took a stroll away from camp for reasons of his own, during one of her circuits. Either way, Cheetara was worried and needed to be certain, so she decided to see where the trail led.

OoOoOoOo

It's less than an hour before the others awaken, yet he is still reluctant to leave. The Sword of Omens glades around him like a shimmering star. Dazzling, a beauty to behold but deadly if approached. With every passing day, he feels more and more at home with the sword. As it's no longer just him and the blade, but a symbiotic entity of fur and steel. But yet still it's not enough.

A river of sweat pours down his brow as he moves. _Tuck! Thrust! A counter spin to defend. Feint right then drive._ His spaulders and chest piece had been stifling, so he removed those hours ago. _Watch, your guard! Tighten up your elbows. Loosen up your stance. Never stop moving._ Stripped down to the waist, claw shield on hand, the Sword of Omens clutched with tightening white knuckles. This was how Cheetara found her King, buried deep in the throes of swordsmanship training with the deadliest weapon on Third Earth.

Puzzled for a moment at the sight, Cheetara then did recall that the other morning when she last held the final night's watch, that she did remember seeing Lord Lion-O approaching from somewhere in the woods that day as well. Seemingly just as up and alert as she. She assumed he had just wanted to get an early start on the day, so she didn't think much of it. But now, seeing the sheer uninhibited determination etched across his youthful face, the speedster Huntress had to admit she was completely taken by the sight.

The poise of his evenly weighted steps, the tight roll of his powerful shoulders as he sent his weapon through each blazing motion, the light sheen of sweat that clung to his sinuous frame. Cheetara was willing to admit that at times she felt that she harbored a certain something for her King. A feeling she still wasn't quite comfortable to name, but seeing him now was something she never encountered before.

'_He strikes like a Cat with deadly intent, the grim dedication of a hunter's focus and purpose,' _she observes. His normally joyous bright blue eyes were are hard and sharp. He looks older, harsher. The similarities between him and the late King Claudus are irrefutable especially in the quake of his rage. She knows it's not any imagery monster that he's picturing. He's already seen the real boogey man and knows its face. Every strike he makes now is against that monster. Every drive, every thrust is aimed at that Demon's heart. She realizes that for Lord Lion-O, this isn't simply sword training. This was preparation for war.

As Cheetara stared in the shade of the tree watching her King in the clearing as he threw himself further and further into his work, she couldn't help but recall certain behaviors she noticed from Lion-O over the pass weeks.

Whenever they made camp, he was always the first to take watch. While travelling, he would always position himself to be in the lead making sure he was the first to encounter any threat that could arise. If a retreat was necessary he was always last, making sure to cover everyone's exit. And while he still didn't acknowledge that the two Wilykittens were allowed to journey with them, but yet he still lessened his portion of the rations so the two were always well fed. Even now when he should be using the time to rest, he was out here pushing himself further and further to his limits. The brunt of the work, every hardship, Lord Lion-O was taking it upon himself to do.

His flurry of movement halted suddenly as a beacon of sea blue eyes stared right into her ruby irises. All thought left her as she was caught in the intensity of his stare. His body just committing a powerful overhead cut that was sure to have split a foe in two, he now had his sights focused on his intruder. A flick of practiced motion returns the Sword of Omens to its knife-sized shape; its Master then sinks the blade into its claw-shield den.

Lion-O never lowers the potency of his gaze to her as he moves, his eyes still trained on her, silently questioning why she disturbed his sanctuary. After another moment passes, he closes his eyes and let the matter fall. His soft footfalls fall across the grass as he leaves to return to camp.

Before he drifted completely by her, Cheetara's hand suddenly latched out, taking his wrist, halting him in his tracks. He looked up to her; the power of his stare returning to her again boring straight into her sadden ruby irises, holding more scrutiny than the moment before.

What could she say? She didn't know. But, all she wanted to do in that moment was comfort him. Tell him he didn't have to press himself so hard. That he had others that he could rely on, others that would work just as hard as he did. But after a moment Cheetara restrains herself.

She stops because the flower of clarity suddenly blossoms in her mind and she realizes that this was his right, his duty. Lord Lion-O was Thundara's last King and if he didn't force himself beyond his own limits there would be no else who would. A heavy burden was placed on his shoulders, one she wasn't sure if he could endure. But it was a burden he must bear alone and no else can take it from him.

A warm smile spread across lush red lips greets Lion-O's boring stare. A rare smile that is both accepting and knowing, one that is shared between few friends. A momentary look of uncertainty crosses her king's face, not to mention a faint hint of blush that stains his cheeks. For just a few seconds his eyes return to the boy that she remembered. For a few seconds he's just Prince Lion-O again.

But in an instant the spell is broken and the moment passes.

She watches as his broad shoulders retreats back towards camp, leaving her alone in the forest. Cheetara remains there for a bit longer as she comes to a decision. If this was the level dedication Lord Lion-O's duty was driving himself to, the only thing else she could do was simply follow him. So after a moment she did.


	2. Despair

_Days before the events of 'Song of the Petalars'_

"Despair"

After a few days of traveling through the sun-scorched dunes of the sandsea on Tunar's small sandcrusier, which the Wilykittens had officially dubbed '_The Beachbum'_, eventually the Thundercats reached the main land. Immediately upon docking on the shore the group was happy to find close by a small clear water lake. After the dogged pace they set out while in pursuit of Mumm-Ra's army as well as their adventure along the Sandsea the small intermission was deeply needed.

Cheetara stretched to her full height as she exited the pure cool waters of the pool. Rivets of water fell from her tall slender body as she dried herself off. She immensely enjoyed the hour long soak she was privately permitted. It was finally a chance to rid her self of all the grim and scratchy dust that attributed from journeying over the ever encompassing wastelands. Cheetara, herself, could not have been gladder to be away from the sandsea. Her hair and sand just did not mix.

She quickly dressed and then took the small path up the hill that returned her to their camp. The Cleric Cheetah took a gingerly pace, appreciating the bright sunning day. As she came back to through the brush she was greeted with an enamoring sight.

Melodious tunes of Wilykit's flute seasoned the air with song as the little kitten twirled around on beat. Her brother captured poor Snarf and used him as a _very _unwilling dance partner.

The sight alone brought a fruitful giggle to Cheetara's lips. Amazed that despite being out on the road in such a foreign place the kittens were still able to have such merry spirits. Cheetara looked around seeing an edging of green armor that departed back into the brush. She guessed that Tygra was prowling around keeping watch, but every so often he'd drift back to camp, probably keep in ear shot of the melodies being played.

A bright smile on her face, Cheetara looked again, seeking for a familiar mane of red. She found her Lord sitting in the shade of tree, equally seemed a peace but noticeably apart from the rest of the group.

Cheetara frowned slightly as she considered this. The Cleric had noticed her King had grown distant and withdrawn ever since their encounter with the Ramlak. Resolving to pry a little a bit, Cheetara crossed the distance to the camp meeting him.

Lord Lion-O's blue eyes looked up to her, taking in her approached. He managed a small smile to her, one she was easily able to mirror, but eventually his gaze returned to the Willykittens at play, while she took a seat right next to him.

Being this close, she couldn't help but take a small look at his profile. This was really the first time since that chance meeting that morning a few weeks ago, that the two of them had been alone. Even now she could see in his features how he certainly favored his father greatly, attaining the King's red flamed mane and regal good looks. But there was a gentleness in his manner, a certain light that flickered in his eyes that Cheetara thought that had to have been attributed to the late Queen, although now his eyes seemed distracted, troubled even.

Again those feelings she wasn't quite able to name started to resurface. But instead of just ignoring them as she did before, she took but a moment to analyze them. Cheetara decided that what she was feeling for her King was real, that maybe…

"It's easy to watch the two of them this way," he said to her suddenly. "It's hard to believe, that just over a month ago; we all just lost our home."

Cheetara nodded solemnly but didn't respond. The Cleric just wanted to appreciate the small moment of serenity they gained for the moment. There was no telling when the next time they'll get it.

"You probably thought I was being foolish didn't you?" Lord Lion-O said to her abruptly. The Cleric Cheetah turned and saw that her King's piercing blue eyes were fixed solely on her. He was speaking of course of their recent outing with the late Captain Cornelius Tunar, an event that surely left some unsettling comparisons with his own behavior previously.

"I think…" Cheetara began softly and she noticed that Lion-O leaned closer intent on hearing her thoughts. That small gesture alone spoke that her opinion weighed greatly on him. Not to mention caused a slight flaring of her cheeks due to the scrutiny. "I think you hadn't acted any differently than any other son who had just lost his father. Or a king that just watched the fall of his kingdom."

The young King let out a frustrated sigh as he fell back upon the grass. His arms folded under his head as he continued, "I acted stupidly. I knew the Book was more important," he tried to explain, "but all I could think about was getting revenge on Mumm-Ra."

Cheetara shifted her weight to one arm, leaning down, directly into his line of sight. "You had a weak moment," she said softly, her gentle crimson eyes staring into his tense bright blue ones, "A moment when all you could see was the enemy in front of you and nothing else. The important thing is, the instant when we needed you the most, you're eyes were clear and you were able to see what really mattered. We're cats Lion-O, we're not perfect."

He didn't refute her words, he just remained silent. Lion-O closed his eyes allowing a cool breeze to fall over him. After some time he said, "Every morning I keep waking up praying that when I open my eyes that all of it was just a dream. That I'm still back in the Castle, I'm still just a Prince, and my father…" he broke off, not wanting to continue, "Now, it's like there's nothing left. Of what we are, what we were, nothing but dust. Just like in the blink of an eye, everything we had was gone..."

"Lion-O…" Cheetara starts to say, but he's already on his feet and gone. A few long strides bring him back through the path back towards the lake.

Cheetara watches his retreating back as he leaves. Deciding it best to just allow him to go, allow him sometime to play out his feelings. His despair. But he was wrong. Her King was wrong. He still had the Sword. He still had the rest of the Thundercats. And even though he didn't realize it, he still had her.


	3. Dauntless

_A score of moments after the death of the petalar Emrick _

"Dauntless"

The heat from the fires raging behind was unbearable. On rolling blackened clouds of smoke blotted out the stars of the midnight skies. A league of enemies was swarming in all sides, with no chance of escape in sight. These are the last moments of Cheetara's life and she's smiling. Scratch that. She's jubilant.

To her rear Tygra stood. Back rigid. Arms tight, the small sighted crosshairs of his pulse blaster raised, trained on the numerous enemies surrounding them. Prince Tygra, the tiger who abhorred anything that remotely had to do with technology, was now holding a piece of it like it was a part of him just like his own whip. The notion was so paradoxical that she might have laughed had the mood permitted.

Instead Cheetara's ruby eyes fall to her left, falling onto her king. Lord Lion-O's crimson flame of hair that now almost seemed like a crown. Poised sharp and ready, the Sword of Omens' red eye awakened as if it wanting to witness this battle itself. He is neither the Cat draped in his Father's looming shadow, nor the cub that so anxiously wanted to grow up. Instead a new man stands in their place.

He uses the example of a life-long friend that they had only known scarcely for twenty-four hours. That friend's life, his example, not only renewed the hope in her lord's heart, but it also unlocked that lost cub inside of him that still was able to dream. He stands now dauntless, without any fears, and no convictions.

His renewed strength and vigor seems to radiate off him like a Sun. Wrapping over Cheetara's body and through it. It rejuvenates her and electrifies every cell inside of her, more so than the scarlet Cat signal still blazing in the sky. It gives her the joy she now feels, enabling her to embrace this moment to its fullest.

The Lizard's demands for the sword fall upon deaf ears. He might as well ask for one of Third Earth's moons, he'll sooner pull that out of orbit, than pry the Sword of Omens from Lord Lion-O's grasp.

Lord Lion-O's eyes only narrow, no doubt figuring on the next fighting routine that's going to lay that lizard to ruin. She saw only moments ago her King's deathly swath through the lizard horde. He moved like the wind in a thunderstorm and the Sword of Omens was his lightning rod. Every opponent that dared to stand before them wasn't merely defeated; they were smitten off of this plane. But still there was no rage in his heart, only faith.

For a moment Lion-O's fierce stare lessens, as he glances over to them uttering what might be his final words. Touched, even now among this chaos, Cheetara finds she has no regrets from her duty and her life. Every triumph and defeat set her on a pathway that lead up to this very moment. If this was to be the last night she drew breath, she would do it standing beside her King. Even Prince Tygra responds with the greatest compliment she ever heard him utter to his brother. It seemed for the moment even their rivalry had been put to an end.

They all stare back at the mob. Six cats all ready to lay down their lives for something larger than themselves. If this was going to be their last stand, what a wondrous stand it will be.

Suddenly an explosion cracks the field like a lightning bolt. This is only moments before the thunderous roar of a thundrillium-powered engine sunders the sky. Unbeknownst, to Lion-O and the rest of the Thundercats, their dauntless hearts would soon be rewarded.


	4. Different

_Two or three summers before the events of 'The Sword of Omens'_

"Different"

A dark hood drapes over her flood of blonde hair as she continues her pursuit. Her small nimble feet quickly hastens her pace as she effortlessly blends within the flow of the crowd, always making sure to keep an eye on her quarry. Her prey was cunning and elusive, meaning she had to be on her guard, fore she was in foreign territory and the slightest mistake might unravel the whole nature of her mission.

A young Cheetara sighed if not the twelfth time that hour. _By the Ancients_; she hated the Upper Circle of Thundara, the grandest marketing center within the great Cat city. Here hundreds of merchants arrived daily to sell all sorts of wears, exotic foods, and spices in one of the largest shopping hubs in all of Third Earth.

Her quarry this day? …The two young Princes, Tygra and Lion-O.

The duo currently was prowling around the robust busy streets, surrounded by a small entourage of some of the other noble sons of Thundera's social elite. They were all dressed in the finest silks and garments imported from traders that travelled all over Third Earth.

With Tygra in the lead, the adopted Prince regaled the others with tales about his life in the castle, stories of the important Diplomats his father held audience for, the latest news on the growing hostilities with the Lizards, and he even slid in his recount of the tales of his latest escapades with some dignitary's daughter that he managed to woo.

The entire group seemed to hang off Prince Tygra's every word. Always agreeing with every decision he made, laughed all of his jokes. Every single one of the young cats seemed to be in complete awe of his very existence. All of them except the crown Prince, young Lion-O.

The young Lion, whose flame colored hair could be seen a mile away, held a dull bored look in his bright blue eyes. The Prince appeared as though he was almost ready to gnaw off his own arm rather than spend another moment in the nodding drones' presence. But instead of outright abandoning the troupe, Lion-O continued to follow his older brother and his 'groupies' as they travelled through the city streets.

Trailing behind the noble flock, the young cleric Cheetara could almost relate with her Prince's dilemma. She wasn't even apart of the group and she was ready to high-tail it and leave. And when Tygra, due to the encouragement of his friends, went off to court some random noble maiden, Cheetara and Prince Lion-O both gave a collective eye roll.

Cheetara had to remind herself again, of the reason why she was keeping her vigil. Her sights were not set on the young proud Tiger leading the crowd but rather the scarlet mane young cub following in the background.

What was she doing here on this splendid spring morning followed the pampered the royal sons instead of attending to her duties as an honor bound member of the Guardians of the Throne? Well the 'What?' wasn't really important; the 'Why?' was really the reason. The Cleric believed she was supposed to witness something, 'What that something was?' she wasn't exactly sure. And she had a sneaking suspicion that she wouldn't be released from this duty until she did.

This whole confusing, frustration ordeal began a little over a month ago when she was first summoned to Jaga's personal mediation hall…

OoOoOo

The ceiling-high doors gave a low groan of protest as a figure in sandy beige robes eased them aside in order to enter.

Young Cheetara, dressed in her formal Cleric shroud, turned back giving the chamber doors a rueful look. She hated venturing this way, the large moan of those doors always made her feel like she was entering some lost forbidden tome. The low burning torches placed around the small darken corridor, which made her shadow dance menacingly across the walls, wasn't helping the atmosphere much either.

Drawing her resolved, the young Cleric continued down the hallway. Every so often, her thoughts would drift back through the past. She recalled a time, many years ago, when she first entered this hall.

Cheetara was barely a cub when the battle was fought that claimed both her parents' lives. The encounter was just one of many skirmishes fought that year against the Cats most formidable enemy the relentless tribes of the Lizards. And despite the Cat's constant victories, the orphans left alone on both sides of the battlefield were the true losers.

Drawing her thoughts back to the present, Cheetara observed as the long hallway opened up to a different chamber. Effervescent beams of silvery sunlight gleamed from an overhead opening as she approached the entrance to the doorway. The soothing sounds of a babbling brook of water could be heard echoing round this new chamber. An assortment of lush green, yellow, and blue plants littered the ground as their rich exotic fragrances filled the air.

Cheetara always felt so at peace whenever she entered this hall; the soft rippling waterfall, the dozens of blossoming plants and flowers with hundreds of different scents. She truly thought this was one of the grandest places in all of Third-Earth.

Drawing her crimson eyes away, Cheetara's gaze journeyed to the small platform that was within the center of the room. There she found the leader of her Order, Headmaster Jaga peacefully resting upon a meditation mat.

His eyes were closed but Cheetara knew that the Master Cleric wasn't dreaming. His breathing was soft and quiet. His body was not loose and yet it was not completely still. His thoughts were not erratic, but yet they weren't focused. His insight was on this plane, yet they weren't. It was drifting out, traveling across the cosmos, forever on his journey for greater enlightenment and understanding. He was an image of complete tranquility.

Staring at his peaceful visage the young Cleric for a just moment felt envious. Cheetara prayed for the hundredth time that one day she could have a tenth of his discipline, insight and wisdom.

Quietly, the young woman dropped to one knee to the foot of Jaga's mat and waited, desperately not wanting to disturb her Mentor's reverie. Another few moments pass before the Old Wizard's eyes open slowly, his gaze falling on his pupil crouched before him.

A whimsical smile came to his lips as he remembered many years ago, when the girl before him first entered the temple. She knelt before him, just as rigidly then as she did now. "Rise child," his warm rich voice greeted her, "You know there is no need for such formality when it's just the two of us."

A warm smile mirroring his own crossed her lips, "I always seemed to forget," the young Cleric replied while stepping forward to claim one of the spare mediation mats. "You summoned for me Jaga?" Cheetara asked, while taking a seat before him.

The old Wizard nodded, "Yes," he replied briefly before closing his eyes again. "Cheetara, how long have you known me?"

The young Cleric couldn't keep herself from smiling. For years after her parents' deaths she roamed the streets of Thundara. Begging, stealing, doing anything and everything to survive. She probably would still be on those streets today, had it not been her one dream.

One of the strongest memories she had of her parents was the tales the used to speak of Guardians of the Throne. There were very few cubs in Thundara who didn't know about their exploits. They often times seemed like heroes plucked straight out of a fairy tale, spiritual warriors that were so strong, disciplined and yet still so selfless. After her parents passing Cheetara vowed to herself that one day she too would join the ranks of the Clerics.

"Ever since I first stepped to the temple's door," the young woman answered, "You somehow made a stubborn little girl seem welcome in such a grand place."

The Old Wizard smiled again, as if memory just occurred yesterday. "Ah yes, it seems so long ago. You've since grown up to be a fine young women and an honor bound member of this order," he narrowed his eyes, his expression growing more serious, "Trust in these qualities fore I believe they will be needed in the days ahead."

The smile fell from Cheetara's lips as she considered her Teacher's words, "What have you seen?"

"I cannot say," he answered while shaking his head, "Merely fragments," he added abstractly. She nodded in return. It was her understanding that glimpses of the future however brief or profound were hard to pinpoint and never definite. Strands of a possible future can arise at a moment's notice. And once you view an outcome it's often a possibility that you witnessing it meant that strand of time was forever closed and a new one opened in its place. It was a divine gift, difficult to master, and it brought a weigh of responsibility to its owner.

"I feel dark times will be approaching on the horizon," he cryptically answered while his gaze turned to the blue skies out a nearby window. Jaga then returned his attention to Cheetara, "My dear, I was wondering if you would do a favor for me."

"Anything, Jaga," the young Cleric replied without hesitation. She then added with a smile, "You know that."

He nodded acknowledging the young woman's sincerity, but the Old Wizard then commented, "This will be unlike anything I've asked of you before."

"Never the less, I'm willing to serve," Cheetara firmly retorted.

The Jaguar closed his eyes, "Very well," he accepted. Jaga then paused for a few moments before saying, "I would like to ask you, what your feelings towards Thundera's royal family, more _specifically_ the young Prince Lion-O?"

Cheetara's blonde eyebrows knitted in confusion in the seemingly random change in topics. The young Cleric didn't understand what exactly the crown Prince had to do with anything. Taking a low breath she then stated with no warmth, "The crown Prince is the newest heir from a long line of proud and noble rulers. I, like the other members of the kingdom, eagerly look forward to the day when he will finally be crowned King." It was the expected and _required_, answer everyone was to make when ever someone addressed the Royal family. Her duty was only to serve, not to criticize.

Jaga frowned. His staff echoed as he plunged it down into the floor, illustrating his displeasure. "Your honest opinion girl," he chided her, "Remember we both can speak freely here."

"Both the Princes are spoiled, prideful, and arrogant," Cheetara shot back, before she could get a lid on her own mouth.

Instead of being surprised, a stark mirthful laugh escaped from the Old Wizard, hardly not expected the flippant remark. _Still the same fire, still the same spirit_, Jaga felt even more confident about his selection. "Judge them harshly I think you do," he replied evenly while wiping away a tear, "They're still young," the old Jaguar remarked casually.

"Spoiled, arrogant _cubs_ only grow to be spoiled arrogant_ Cats_," Cheetara shot back tersely.

"Not both of them. Not Lion-O," Jaga persistently refuted, "He's..." the old Jaguar paused as to search for the proper word to describe the interesting young cub. Even now Jaga could recall the many hours he stood by young Lion-O's side, telling and retelling, his stories about the Old ways, the tales of Technology. Since the days of old, technology had been the things of legends, but to Lion-O, it seemed like a reality like you or me. Eventually Jaga smiled. "He's different."

Cheetara observed the reassured, even spirited expression on her Mentor's face, and shook her head. "Why are we talking about the Prince anyway?" she asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Lion-O is exactly why I called you here. I believe…" he paused for a moment then began, "I'm _certain_," he corrected himself, "…that the Prince will be forced to endure many trials in the future. It's possible that events are shaping as we speak that might overwhelm him. He will need someone to guide him through this struggle and I would like for you to be that person."

"Jaga I'm honored that you that you feel so highly about my capabilities," a faint flush stained her cheeks, "but why me?"

A mischievous smile suddenly appeared that showed that the elderly Jaguar wasn't quite as old as the lines on his face spoke. "Just an Old Man's hunch…"

OoOoOo

And that's all she had to go on. Something that was a little bit more than a feeling. Granted Cheetara always did and always will, greatly value Jaga's wisdom, but she was still a bit reluctant to see how this posh and pampered Prince was any different than the others before him.

Eventually Jaga resolved to allow her a month to decide on the matter. Naturally, Cheetara believed her mind had already been set, but she decided to honor Jaga's agreement anyway. She figured to watch the young Prince for a time, till she was satisfied that her suspicions were correct.

Three weeks have passed since that fateful meeting one morning and since then; Cheetara had been Lion-O's shadow. She quietly observed him through the royal parties, stood by while he enjoyed his father's banquets, and cringed as he suffered through the brutal sparring matches with his brother.

Cheetara eventually came to the conclusion that she really didn't know much about her own Prince. It was always Tygra that was in the lime light. Always, the rags to riches adopted Prince that was everyone's favorite. He even held a bit of captivation in her own heart at one time. Tygra was undoubtedly handsome in a roguish sort of way. A flicker of danger, mixed with a mountain of self-confidence, the perfect combination that would melt any young girl's heart. But these few weeks of enduring his company cured her of any earlier infatuation she may have had.

But with Lion-o, she wasn't sure. She often thought she saw glimpses of something greater. A certain something that if nurtured might grow one day into something with promise. But his light would often get eclipsed by the shadow of his talented adopted brother or his legendary father. In some ways she sympathized for the Lion cub.

"Hello, what do we have here?"

Cheetara immediately snaps back from her reminiscing. For a second she draws the hood of her cloak further down, thinking that she might have been discovered. But it only takes a second to notice that her cover hadn't been compromised, because the Princes' group held their attention on a different sight.

On the corner of the street, in the Upper City of Thundara, a frail elderly jackal woman stood by a small cart filled to the brim with dragonmelon fruits. Usually all of the other races that lived within Thundara occupied the poorer sections of the Cat ruled city. It was a hard thing to combat. With the separation of the races, things like equality and equal rights, wasn't exactly a standing practice. It was incredibly rare to see one outside, much less one of the Canine breeds.

The woman of the Jackal breed's figure was stooped due to age. Her fur coat, which still had faint traces of brown around the edges, was gray in color. A brightly embroidered sari was draped around her thin frame, bathing it in rich colors of golden and emerald.

The group of young cats circled around the elderly Canine woman like carrion birds over a fresh kill, all eager to get a glimpse of the interloper. "Hey these look good." A young leopard commented before snatching up one of the fruit from the cart. But the older woman was surprisingly quick. She rapped his hands with a swift slap before revealing the price to him if he was really interested in purchasing.

It then happened like that. Her action seemed prompted one the others to follow their friend. He snatched up one of the ripe friend and before she could direct her fierce gaze on him. He chucked it over to another friend, who then hefted it over to another, who then threw it to their ringleader Tygra.

For a brief second even the bold Tiger was at a lost for what to do. It was like for a brief second he was unsure of how to continue. But the moment quickly passes as the usual confident grin returns to his face as he returns the toss.

And suddenly Cheetara feels ice start to fill her veins. They all play a brief game of Monkian in the Middle, with the Jackal woman at the center of their tyranny. They're young. To them it's nothing more than just a game. But it's still cruel none the less.

The young Cleric stared out in the crowd. Not understanding why everyone was frozen in place, unwilling to step-in to stop such madness. But really could she blame them? Here were the sons of the some of the most influential Cats of Thundara. Getting in their way would only incur their wrath upon the foolish party.

But even still…

Through the sneering and jeering, ill-mannered young faces, an inferno of bright blue eyes ignited into a fiery blaze of hot triumphant anger. Cheetara witnessed the look of outrage, guilt, and shame evident on the young Prince's face. The earlier dull bored look in his blue eyes broke way to something completely different in midst of this scene.

But yet he said nothing…

Lion-O continued to look around to every one of his 'friends' as they continued their games. His hands balled into tight fists at his side, yet he still did nothing.

Cheetara didn't know what upset her the most; having to witness such a shameful act. Or knowing her Prince, the future _ruler_ of her kingdom, could just stand by idle and let something like this happen.

'_Perhaps Jaga was mistaken,'_ she could only wonder.

The games stopped as one of the more uncoordinated of the bunch makes a late catch that crashing his full weight against the cart, sending all of its contents to the dirt road. There is a brief pause that hits everyone present before a chorus of young laughter floods the streets. The group, all tease and jeer at their clumsy comrade, completely ignoring the old woman whose property they've ruined.

Seeing the games have ended, "Come on guys lets go," Tygra states rallying his troops off to find more sport. Within minutes every one of the young cats, all in good cheer, move off further down the street.

Even after all the young cats have clearly left the street no one still reacted, it was as if everyone was spellbound, rooted to their spots, each of them seemingly unable to process what happened and all of them unsure how to proceed. Even the young Cleric was caught in the spell of disbelief.

The moment quickly passes for her though, as what she is and what she stands for, returns to her. She makes a step towards the women, before her ears suddenly perk up as she hears, "Hey guys, I'll catch up with you in a second!" Then the vibrant red mane of Prince Lion-O returns from around the corner, automatically his bright blue eyes locks on the Jackal woman. The woman instantly cringes away from his mere gaze, fearing further abuses.

If this simple act, dismayed the young Prince he didn't show it, he just simply continued walking forward in a slow deliberate pace. Every eye on that city street fell onto the young adolescent Prince as he stood in front of the old woman.

A low rumbling growl echoed in the air. One that Cheetara hardly knew that she herself uttered. The Cleric Huntress feels her staff extend, driving itself to the floor. Her crimson eyes truly only seeing red. If that young cub came back to reticule that poor old woman again, Crown or no Crown, Cheetara deemed she would unleash all her fury on him.

Prince Lion-O's electric blue eyes stared down at the woman for a moment. An air of silence centers around him as his gaze continues to fall over the abused woman. He then moves bowing deep at the waist, "I'm so sorry…" he whispers softly to her, while the valkyrie Cheetah halts her righteous charge. "I'm sorry…" he says again. His fists were clenched so tightly by his sides that it almost appeared he was barely restraining the guilt from exploding within. "Not all cats are like…" the young Prince started to say, but he bit his lip. Not even he could possibly tell such a bold lie.

Instead his shoulders slum in defeat from his own helplessness of the situation. He briefly looks away before dropping to one knee. His words then carried out so everyone on the street could hear, "As a Prince of the Thundercats, I _humbly_," his voiced wavered with emotion for just a second, "I humbly would like to apologize to you."

The Old Woman at first feared that this was some other joke, but after a moment of seeing the pain and sincerity etched in the young cub's eyes. She spares a brief smile, while placing her small wrinkled hand on his mane.

The intensity of his eyes softens a little as he realizes that he forgiven. The first part of seeking his redemption is over. The young Lion then cups his hands into the dirt trying to dig the melons from out of the mud.

After watching him, the woman protests; saying he dirty his nice outfit. Lion-O heard her, but if mud stains on his imported clothes bothered the young Prince, he didn't say. Nor did he stop his actions, till the disorder of the woman's cart was set right.

His sudden action seemed to erode the spell that befallen the bystanders around them. With in minutes a young couple stood beside their prince aiding him in his task. A young feline that was staring from her linen shop door promptly came over as well. Within minutes half a dozen people put their effort to the task until it was complete.

But for Lion-O it didn't seem enough. He pondered long and hard while staring fiercely at the crate. Then suddenly episode passes as the electricity of his blue eyes brighten again, as he approached the old woman, speaking to her in hushed tones about his idea.

Cheetara frowned as she leaned forward straining to listen. Her eyes widen as she overhears the Prince mention the name Felis. Instantly the Cleric recognized the name from one of the head cooks of the royal palace. Lion-O then assured her, that one word from the Crown Prince would insure that the woman would get top dollar for every one of her dragonmelons. He continued to steer the women back towards the castle, he wanted to make sure the transaction went through smoothly.

Cheetara was beside herself, after all the events unfolded. If she ever had any doubts before on just how the boy prince would rule in the future, she believed she just saw glimpses of the man to be right there. Cheetara wouldn't know that instant, but this marked the last time Lion-O ever ventured with his brother to the market place. In fact this event would start young Lion-O onto the road of seeking to live outside of his brother's shadow, to become a Cat in his own right.

But she's not able to witness that part of his life, only this brief moment. Her mind wasn't completely convinced, but she did admit that the young Prince was interesting.

Cheetara never did return to Jaga to give her official reply, but at that point she didn't think she needed to. She was willing to admit that there was something about Lion-O that made him different.

A word from the Author:

My apologies to anything in here that was not supported by canon. The bulk of this chapter was created before episodes 12 & 13 were aired. So any inconsistencies you might find, I again am sorry.


End file.
